The Unstoppable Four
by AntoRodriguez7
Summary: When one of Cornelius Robinson' inventions is stolen,13-almost-14-years-old Wilbur Robinson and his three friends turn into the Unstoppable Four and try to find the missing invention.
1. Flashbacks

**Hello pizza eaters/readers!**

**It's me,AntoRodriguez7,with another 'Meet The Robinsons' story!**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Wilbur P.O.V:**

Just when my 14th birthday comes around...new adventures and new people come into my life:

**1)**The memory scanner is stolen.

**2)**There's a new girl at my school. _And she's SO my type!sadly...she has a 'body-guard-like-male-best-friend'._

**3)**My_ father_,Cornelius Robinson,is_ allowing me_ to _use_ the time machine. _Can you believe it?_

**4)**Look around your town because 'The Unstoppable Four' might be there. _Yeah,I'm part of The Unstoppable Four...and I'm Captain Time Travel(to be exact)._

So you guys might be wondering "who are these _Unstoppable Four _people?"...that's an excellent question that hopefully I'm going to explain.

When the Memory Scanner was stolen(_long story!_),I promised Carl that I would find it.

The next day at school,I met the new girl(_and by "met" I mean that I learned her name_)...

**Flashback...**

_I was sitting at my usual spot,in the back of the classroom near the window._

_I,obviously,wasn't paying attention to the class because it was boring,instead I was thinking about the time machine._

_The door then burst open,and it snapped me out of my thoughts._

_Then I heard Mrs. Lee yelling at the new girl,who had came late._

_The new girl had chest lenght brown hair with natural orange streaks(Um,I personally think that when she turns 15,her hair is going to be 'waist lenght' if she doesn't cut it) ,pale skin and minty green eyes._

_She wore a white v-neck t-shirt,black skinny jeans,a cherry red leather jacket,a silver belt(similar to mine) and red converse. She also had a plain Aeropostale backpack._

_"Hayley Joanna Burns!you're late!"Mrs. Lee screamed._

_"I-I'm t-truly s-sorry,M-Mrs. L-Lee."The new girl stuttered._

_"Burns,sit next to Robinson."Mrs. Lee growled._

_"Robinson?"Hayley asked,obviously not knowing who I am._

_"I'm Robinson."I say,as I raise my hand."Wilbur Robinson."_

_Hayley nods and sits next to me._

_Mrs. Lee then turns to the blackboard,and starts her History class._

_Later,at lunchtime..._

_My friend Max(Michael Yagoobian's son) and I were going to sit at a free table,when I noticed Hayley sitting alone in a table far away from everyone._

_"Max,how about we sit next to the new girl?"I ask,almost begging._

_"Whatever."He says,as we walk towards Hayley._

_"Hey Hayley!"I,cheerfully,say as I take the seat next to her._

_"Hey 'Robinson'!"She jokes._

_I laugh._

_"I'm Max."Max says,as he runs a hand through his dark brown hair._

_"Nice to meet you,Max."Hayley smiles."I'm Hayley."_

_Max waves._

_Then a random boy comes and sits with us._

_He has shoulder lenght brown hair,light skin and...magenta-colored eyes?_

_He wore an apple green t-shirt,dark blue jeans and black converse._

_"Hey Hale."He says to Hayley._

_"What'sup Fred!"Hayley says,as she fist-pumped with him._

_Hayley then turns to me and Max._

_"Guys,this is my friend Freddy Dust."She says._

_"I'm Wilbur."I say to Freddy."And this is my friend Max."_

_"Nice to meet you guys."Freddy says._

**End of flashback...**

And that's how I met the other two members of The Unstoppable Four.

Now,I'll tell you guys about when we became the Unstoppable Four.

**Another Flashback...**

_"Wil,are you ok?"Hayley asked me,when Mrs. Lee left the classroom because her husband was calling her._

_"Yep."I reply._

_"What happened?"She asks,as she folds her arms and glares at me._

_"One of my dad's inventions was stolen."I whispered._

_Hayley gasps._

_She then went back to reading her history book._

_5 minutes later,she pokes my arm._

_"I have an idea."Hayley grinned evilly."You,me,Freddy and Max. Lunchtime. And I'll explain it all."_

_I nod._

_Later,at lunchtime..._

_The boys,Hayley and I were at a random table._

_"So,my plan is to find your dad's invention."Hayley says._

_"Brilliant idea."I say."How?"_

_"Doesn't your father have a time machine?"Max asks me._

_I nod._

_"Maybe we can use the time machine to go back in time and see who stole the invention."Hayley says._

_"Then we spy on that person and 'rescue' your dad's invention."She then adds._

_Freddy nods,in agreement._

_"Who's in?"I ask,with an evil smile._

_"I'm in!"My friends say._

_"We need a name."I,randomly,say._

_"The Unstoppable Four."Freddy says._

_"I like it."I reply."We also need code names."_

_"We'll think about that later."Hayley says._

_I nod._

**End of flashback...**

"Wilbur!"Carl yells,as he walks in my room.

"What?"I ask.

"Your mom says that she's ready."Carl said.

"Yay!I can't wait to go to Grandma and Grandpa Framagucci's house!"I say with fake enthusiasm.

Carl rolls his eyes.

"Your parents are waiting for you in the hover car."He says.

I sigh,and use the travel tube that leads to the main entrance.

Then I open the door and ran towards my dad's hover car.

"Hey mom!hey dad!"I,cheerfully,say.

"What did you broke?"My mom asks me,worried.

"Nothing."I say,awkwardly.

"I hope so."My dad mumbles.

* * *

**Random sketch to finish the chapter:**

AntoRodriguez yawns,as she glances at her laptop,and looks at her story.

She then keeps typing on her laptop.

"This is so hard."She says.

Wilbur Robinson then appears.

"Keep moving forward!"He says.

"And I'm sweating."AntoRodriguez whines.

"Keep moving forward."Wilbur repeats.

"And my neck hurts."AntoRodriguez complains.

"Keep moving forward."Wilbur repeats,once again.

"Thanks,Wilbur."AntoRodriguez,sarcastically,said."I feel better."

"Keep moving...was that sarcasm?"Wilbur said.

AntoRodriguez nods.

"You're evil."Wilbur says.

* * *

**Please read&review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Meet The Robinsons',Disney and William Joyce does.(If I did there would be a sequel of the movie!)**

**Also,my friend Victorious Monster High Winx Lover _OWNS _Freddy Dust,a****nd I own Max Yagoobian(Michael Yagoobian's son).**

**'Til the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


	2. Wilbur's Secret and Cornelius' Assistant

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Wilbur P.O.V:**_

**Framagucci's neighborhood.**

**Date: **_September 08,2038._

**Time: **_9:00pm._

While my parents spoke with Grandma Elizabetta and Grandpa Tony,I took a walk around my mom's old neighborhood.

Surprisingly,I found an old music store.

"Just what the doctor ordered."I say,as a grin grew on my lips.

I ran towards the music store.

"Are you looking for something in specific,sweetie?"An old lady asked me,when I walked in the store.

I nodded.

"I'm looking for a piano."I said,as I looked around the store.

Yes,I know what are you guys thinking "_A piano?...why,Wilbur?_"...the thing is that I,Wilbur Anthony Robinson,know how to play the piano. My family doesn't know that,and I don't want them to know.

"Follow me."The lady said.

She then took me to a room where there was a white piano.

"Would you like to try it?"She asked.

I nodded.

I,quickly,sat on the piano bench and began to play a song.

"_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair,_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful,_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yea, I know, I know,_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me, do I look okay,_

_I say_

_When I see your face,_

_There is not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are, hey_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful, a_

_Nd I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know,_

_You know I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay,_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face,_

_There is not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_'Cause girl you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are, yeah._"I sang.

Then I heard clapping.

"That was so _bello_(beautiful)."I heard a familiar voice,similar to my grandma Elizabetta's,say.

I turned around and gasped.

My parents and my grandparents were standing there.

"Wilbur,why you didn't told me that you knew how to play the piano?"My mother asked.

"I wanted to keep my talent as a secret."I said.

After asking me a bunch of 'not-so-excellent-questions',my parents and I went home.

_**A few weeks later...**_

**Robinson Industries.**

**Date: **_September 09,2038._

**Time: **_3:00 pm._

Max and I were sitting in the waiting room.

"I can't wait to go to the chargeball game."I said,loudly.

The receptionist rolled her eyes,as she answered a call.

"Why is your dad driving us to the chargeball game?"Max asked.

"Because he has money."I say.

"And?"Max asks me,impatiently.

Gosh,sometimes that boy doesn't know how to wait.

"I'm hungry."I say.

"And?"Max asks,once again.

"He can buy us some food."I reply.

"I guess you're right."Max says.

"I'm _always_ right."I say.

_"Of course,Dr. Robinson!"_I heard a female voice say._"Everything will be perfect for tomorrow's reunion at InventCo!"_

My dad then walked in the waiting room,with Hayley following him.

"Are you boys ready to go to the chargeball game?"My dad asks.

"What is _she_ doing here?"I say,confused.

"I used to work here as an intern."Hayley says."Now,I'm your dad's assistant."

"Can we just go to the chargeball game?"Max asked.

I nod.

Then I turned to Hayley.

"Would you like to come?"I ask her.

"Sure."She says.

I have to admit it,the song I sang at that music store...it was about this girl.

_**Later...**_

**Todayland Stadium**

**Date: **_September 09,2038._

**Time: **_3:30pm.__  
_

The chargeball game was about to start.

"Favorite chargeball player?"I ask Hayley.

"Bryan Sanders."Hayley said.

"That means you like 'The Voltage Rangers'?"I ask.

She nods.

"Cool!I also like them!"I say.

"Yay!"Hayley smiled.

* * *

"Anto,we need to talk."Wilbur said.

"What do you want,Robinson?"AntoRodriguez7 asks.

"Why do I play the piano on this chapter?"Wilbur growled.

"Because I thought you might look cute playing the piano and singing Bruno Mars' song."AntoRodriguez7 explains.

"So you think I'm cute?"Wilbur teased.

"That's an excellent question,Robinson!"AntoRodriguez7 grinned evilly.

"_Touché_."Wilbur rolls his eyes.

"I love you too,Wilbur."AntoRodriguez7 laughed.

"You just called me..._Wilbur_."Wilbur gasped.

Cornelius then appears.

"What is going on?"Cornelius asks.

"This is my best friend AntoRodriguez."Wilbur starts."And she's writing a story about me."

"The story also includes you,Mr. Robinson."AntoRodriguez7 says.

"Really?"Cornelius asks.

Wilbur and AntoRodriguez7 nod.

"That's amazing."Cornelius says.

AntoRodriguez7 and Wilbur secretly 'hi-fived'.

* * *

_**In the next chapter...**_

_"You still haven't found the Memory Scanner?"Carl cried."Little buddy,you'll be in trouble if you don't find it!"_

_"Carl."Wilbur said."Wilbur Robinson never fails."_

_Carl rolled his eyes._

_"I hope so."He says._

_"Maybe Lewis can..."Wilbur was saying,before Carl interrupted him._

_"NO!"Carl screamed."The last time that Lewis was here,a dinosaur attacked us!"_

_"That dinosaur has a name."Wilbur snapped."And it's Tiny."_

_Carl just walked away._

_Wilbur sighed._

* * *

**Please read&review!**

**Note: the other 'Meet The Robinsons' characters will appear in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bruno Mars' song "Just The Way You Are". I do own the chargeball player "Bryan Sanders" and "The Voltage Rangers".**

**'Til the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


	3. Dinner with the Robinsons&TUF meeting

**Hello pizza eaters!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Now...**

**Prepare to be amazed!**

* * *

**Wilbur P.O.V**

**Robinson Mansion**

**Date: **_September 15,2038._

**Time: **_7:00pm._

Hayley and I were hanging out in my room.

"So _Captain Time Travel_,we kinda need gadgets for this mission."Hayley said.

She then handed me a list.

"Ok,boss."I joked.

I took a look at the list:

_-Time Machine._

_-Binoculars_.

_-Havoc gloves._

_-Watches/Intercoms._

_-Chargeball glove._

_-Camera._

_-Skateboard._

"My dad's working in a new pair of binoculars."I said.

"I know,he called them _The Hawk-Eyes_."Hayley replied."We also need music."

"And what are you guys going to do?"I asked.

"I'm working on our costumes."Hayley said."Max is going to help us with the training and Fred is helping me."

Carl then ran in.

"Dinner time!"He said.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"I asked Hayley.

"Sure."Hayley shrugged.

Hayley and I then used the travel tube.

Luckily,we arrived to the dining room.

I sat next to my mom,and Hayley sat next to me.

"Mom,this is my friend Hayley."I said.

"Nice to meet you,Mrs. Robinson!"Hayley waved.

"Nice to meet you too,Hayley."My mom said."By the way,you can call me Franny."

The frogs then began to play a song.

"I love that song!"Hayley said.

"Me too!"Tallulah said.

"Do you sing?"My grandma Lucille asked Hayley.

"Kinda."Hayley replied.

"Then sing for us!"Lucille smiled.

"Sure."Hayley said.

_"My heart's a stereo _

_It beats for you, so listen close _

_Hear my thoughts in every note _

_Make me your radio _

_Turn me up when you feel low _

_This melody was meant for you _

_Just sing along to my stereo."_Hayley sang.

Then another voice started to sing:

_"If I was just another dusty record on the shelve _

_Will you blow me off and play me like everybody else _

_If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that _

_Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that _

_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks _

_This the last girl that play me left a couple cracks _

_I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that _

_Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts _

_If I could only find a note to make you understand _

_I sing a song and the image grab me by the hands _

_Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune _

_And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you ."_

Frankie,one of my mom's frogs,was singing along with Hayley!

_"My heart's a stereo _

_It beats for your, so listen close _

_Hear my thoughts in every note _

_Make me your radio _

_Turn me up when you feel low _

_This melody was meant for you _

_Just sing along to my stereo _

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo _

_Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo."_Hayley sang.

_"If I wasn't old school, fifty pound boombox _

_Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk _

_Would you turn my volume up before of the cops _

_And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop _

_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me _

_When you have to purchase mad D batteries _

_Appreciate every mixtape your friends make _

_You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate _

_I think finally found a note to make you understand _

_If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands _

_Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune _

_And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you."_Frankie sang.

_"My heart's a stereo _

_It beats for your, so listen close _

_Hear my thoughts in every note _

_Make me your radio _

_Turn me up when you feel low _

_This melody was meant for you _

_Just sing along to my stereo _

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo _

_Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo _

_I only pray you never leave me behind _

_Because good music can be so hard to find _

_I take your hand and pull it closer to mine _

_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind _

_My heart's a stereo _

_It beats for your, so listen close _

_Hear my thoughts in every note _

_Make me your radio _

_Turn me up when you feel low _

_This melody was meant for you _

_Just sing along to my stereo _

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo _

_Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo."_Hayley sang the last part.

Everyone started clapping.

"I think you should sing another song."I said to Hayley."A duet with me."

Hayley nodded.

I whispered something to Frankie,who was sitting on Billie's gravy train.

He glared at me.

"Please."I begged.

"Hit it,boys!"Frankie said to his band mates.

The frogs nodded,and began to play a soft song.

Hayley gasped.

_"All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

_Standing here, it's all so clear_

_I'm where I am meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you."_She sang.

_"_

_All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things, the way they were_

_Now she's here shining in the starlight_

_Now she's here, suddenly I know_

_If she's here it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go."_I sang.

Both:

_"And at last I see the light."_

_"And it's like the fog has lifted."_I sang.

Both:

_"And at last I see the light."_

_"And it's like the sky is new."_Hayley sang.

Both:

_"And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything is different_

_Now that I see you _

_Now that I see you."_

Once again,everyone started clapping.

"Honey,it was so beautiful!"My mom said,as she hugged me.

I blushed.

Carl then walked in.

"Dinner is served."He said.

Then the mini Carls came out of his chest with bowls of spaghetti(and meatballs).

"Having fun?"I whispered to Hayley.

"A lot."Hayley giggled.

"When's the next T.U.F reunion?"I asked.

"Monday."Hayley whispered.

**Later...**

Carl and I were talking in my room.

"Since when do you know how to sing?"He asked.

"Since I was 6."I said."And I decided to keep it as a secret."

"Now where's the memory scanner?"Carl,suddenly,asked.

I gulped.

"T-that's an excellent question."I stuttered.

"You still haven't found the Memory Scanner?"Carl cried."Little buddy,you'll be in trouble if you don't find it!"

"Carl."I said."Wilbur Robinson never fails."

Carl rolled his eyes.

"I hope so."He says.

"Maybe Lewis can..."I was saying,before Carl interrupted me.

"NO!"Carl screamed."The last time that Lewis was here,a dinosaur attacked us!"

"That dinosaur has a name."I snapped."And it's Tiny."

Carl just walked away.

I sighed.

**A few days later...**

**Joyce Williams Middle School/High School**

**Date: **_September 17,2038._

**Time: **_7:30am._

Hayley,Freddy,Max and I were talking in our free period.(_Thanks to Mrs. Lee,who broke her leg._)

"You guys know what I hate?"Freddy said."The robo-stylists!"

"I hate them too!"I said.

"I also hate them."Hayley said."I do _**not **_ trust a robot with scissors."

She then grinned at me.

"Playlist?"She said.

I gave her a CD and a list.

She read the list,outloud:

_-Back In Time(Pitbull)._

_-Stereo Hearts(Gym Class Heroes feat. Adam Levine)._

_-Like A Whoa(Aly & AJ / 78violet)._

_-Teenage Dream(Katy Perry)._

_-Part Of Me(Katy Perry)._

_-Call Me Maybe(Carly Rae Jepsen)._

_-Windows Down(Big Time Rush)._

_-A Billion Hits(Ross Lynch)._

_-Heard It On The Radio(Ross Lynch)._

_-Marry You(Bruno Mars)._

_-Nothing On You(B.O.B feat. Bruno Mars)._

_-Good Girls Go Bad(Cobra Starship)._

_-You Make Me Feel(Cobra Starship)._

_-Paralyzed(Big Time Rush)._

_-1# Nite / One Night(Cobra Starship)._

"I like it!"Hayley said.

"You do?"I asked.

Hayley nodded.

"When are we going to start the mission?"Max asked.

"In two days."I said.

"We still need names."Freddy said.

"Captain Time Travel."Hayley said,as she pointed at me.

"Night Owl."She pointed at Max.

"The Specialist."Hayley pointed at Freddy.

"And Fiery Ghoul."Hayley sighed,as she pointed at herself.

"Why 'Fiery Ghoul'?"I asked.

"Because I'm a human torch."Hayley whispered.

* * *

"Why did I sang a romantic song!"Wilbur cried.

"Because I was inspired."AntoRodriguez7 grinned evilly.

Wilbur grabs the laptop and reads the chapter.

"Seriously?you ended the chapter with..._a cliffhanger!_"Wilbur cried.

AntoRodriguez7 rolled her eyes.

"You're annoying."She says.

"You have a crush on me."Wilbur grinned.

"You're dead,Robinson!"AntoRodriguez7 screamed.

* * *

**The 1st song was "Stereo Hearts" by Gym Class Heroes(feat. Adam Levine).**

**The 2nd song was "I see the light" from the movie Tangled.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs on Wilbur's playlist.**

**'Til the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


	4. Training & Time Traveling

**Hey guys!here's chapter 4!**

**YAY!**

**Now...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Wilbur P.O.V:**

**Joyce Williams Middle School/High School**

**Date: **_September 17,2038._

**Time: **_9:30 am._

Max,Freddy,Hayley and I were still talking about our mission.

Freddy elbowed Hayley.

"You think it's time?"He said.

Hayley rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Time for what?"Max asked.

"It's time to start training."Hayley said.

"Tonight at my house."I said."I know someone that can help us."

Max glanced at me and grinned.

I grinned back.

"Gaston."We said,at the same time.

"Your uncle?"Hayley said."How is he going to help us?"

"Have you seen the cannon room?"Max asked.

Hayley shook her head.

"Then good luck."Max grinned.

"Be sure to bring the uniforms."I said to Hayley.

"Sure,_Captain_."Hayley joked.

"By the way,are our uniforms ready?"I asked.

"Yep."Hayley smiled.

**Later...**

**Robinson Mansion**

**Date: **_September 17,2038._

**Time: **_4:00pm._

I stood outside of the bathroom,waiting for Max to come out.

"MAX!HURRY UP!"I screamed.

"WAIT A SECOND!"Was his response.

I rolled my eyes.

He then came out.

He was wearing his 'Night Owl' costume.

HIs costume was all gray with a blue cape,blue boots and a blue belt with the 'Unstoppable Four' logo. He also had a 'hood' shaped as an owl,and on his chest there was a black 'shadow' of an owl.

I turned towards Freddy,who was already in his 'The Specialist' costume.

His costume was a blue and yellow body suit and a cape. The cape was attached to a round magenta jewel worn on the left side of the suit,he also had blue boots.

Both of them wore masks,Freddy was blue and Max's mask was attached to his hood.

I walked in the bathroom and shut the door.

**Normal P.O.V:**

"So where's Hayley?"Freddy asked Max.

"She's using Tallulah's bathroom."Max said.

Freddy looked confused.

"Who's Tallulah?"He asked.

"Wilbur's cousin."Max replied.

"Boys."A voice sang.

Freddy and Max turned and gulped.

Hayley was standing there.

"Do I look good?"She asked."Tallulah helped me with it."

"Y-you l-look ..a-a-amazing!"Freddy stuttered.

"Thanks!"Hayley squealed,as she hugged him.

She wore a a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle,red shorts and long red boots. She also had a red mask.

Wilbur then came out of the bathroom.

He wore a black jumpsuit with the 'Captain Time Travel' logo,black boots and a black mask.

"I think we look amazing."Wilbur said.

Hayley nodded,in agreement.

"Do you have the gadgets?"She then asked.

Wilbur nodded.

"Then let's go to the cannon room."Max said,mocking a super hero voice.

**Wilbur P.O.V:**

**Cannon Room**

"Uncle G!"I said.

"Hey there nephew!"Gaston said."Do ya' need something?"

I nodded.

"I want you to train us for a special mission."I said.

"Ok."Gaston shrugged.

"What's up with the costumes?"He then asked.

"We want to keep our identities as a secret."I replied.

Gaston nodded.

"Who want to go first?"He asked.

"I want!"Max cried.

"Keep them busy,I need to do some time traveling."I whispered to Gaston.

"Got it,nephew."Gaston said.

**A few minutes later...**

**The Garage**

I was inside of the red time machine.

I typed 'September 7,2045(Robinson Mansion)' on the keyboard,which was on the steering wheel.

The time machine began to elevate and I grinned.

"To the future!"I said.

**Normal P.O.V:**

**Robinson Mansion**

**Date: **_September 7, 2045._

**Time: **_5:00am._

20-years-old Wilbur Anthony Robinson woke up by a loud scream.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"He heard Carl scream.

"That's an excellent question."Wilbur heard a voice say.

He then gasped.

"I am so stupid."He mumbled.

Carl then ran in.

"Your past self is here!"He screamed.

Younger Wilbur then walked in.

"Hey..._Wil_."He said.

"What are you doing here?"Older Wilbur snapped."And why today?"

"What do you mean?"Younger Wilbur asked.

"Wilbur,today's my..."Older Wilbur was saying,before Younger Wilbur interrupted him.

"_Our_."Younger Wilbur said.

"Well,today is _our _wedding day."Older Wilbur explained.

Younger Wilbur fainted.

* * *

"Gaston appears in this chapter?"Wilbur asks."Why?"

"Because he's funny."AntoRodriguez7 replied.

"Anto,the story was supposed to be on my point of view."Wilbur said."So why are two 'Normal P.O.V' times?"

AntoRodriguez shrugs.

"I want more music."Wilbur,randomly,says.

"Ok."AntoRodriguez7 nods.

"And I want Billie to be the villain!"Wilbur grins evilly.

"Why?"AntoRodriguez7 asks."She's nice."

"Because I crashed one of her trains and she got mad at me."Wilbur said.

AntoRodriguez7 rolls her eyes.

Tallulah then walked in.

"WILBUR!LASZLO SAYS THAT YOU BROKE MY HIGH HEELS!"She screamed.

"I didn't..."Wilbur was saying,before Tallulah interrupted him.

"I'LL TELL YOUR PARENTS ABOUT IT,YOU LITTLE MONSTER!"Tallulah screamed.

"Tallulah,calm down."AntoRodriguez7 says.

"WHY SHOULD I DO THAT!"Tallulah snapped.

"Because Tiny was the one who broke your high heels."AntoRodriguez7 explains.

"Oh."Tallulah says.

She then turns to Wilbur.

"Sorry Wil."She says.

"I-It's ok,Lulah."Wilbur stuttered.

* * *

**In the next chapter...**

_"Are you kidding me?"Younger Wilbur cried."We are getting married!"_

_Older Wilbur smiled._

_"I'm not joking,Wilbur."He said._

_Carl rolled his eyes._

_"Wilbur,what are you doing here?"He asked._

_"I just wanted to talk with Wil about The Unstoppable Four."Younger Wilbur said._

_"You,me and Dad will talk about this later."Older Wilbur said._

_"Ok."Younger Wilbur said."I have a question about your bride."_

_Older Wilbur nodded,in a 'go on' way._

_"How does she smell like?"Younger Wilbur asked._

_"Victoria's Secret 'Strawberries&Champagne',and it's a very sexy scent."Older Wilbur said._

_"Someone's gaga for this girl."Younger Wilbur joked._

_Carl and Younger Wilbur laughed._

_"Shut up." Older Wilbur snapped._

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**The last part(when Wilbur travels to the future and meet his future self) was very fun to write,I seriously wanted to add some 'future-fun with Older Wilbur'. **

**Please read & review.**

**'Til the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


	5. Wesley Robinson & Future Cornelius

**Hey pizza eaters!**

**Here's another 'The Unstoppable Four' chapter,including...Wesley Hale Robinson!**

**Now...**

**Prepare to be amazed!**

* * *

**Wesley P.O.V:**

**Robinson Mansion**

**Date:**_ September 17,2038._

**Time:**_ 4:30 pm._

I was writing my essay about Tony Stark's amazing inventions,when I felt something strange.

I glanced towards my holo-clock.

_4:30pm? _

And there was no "_WILBUR ANTHONY ROBINSON!YOU'RE GROUNDED!_"(or "_WILBUR!YOU JUST RUINED MY INVENTION!_")?

I,quickly,turned on my watch/intercom and called Wilbur.

"Hey West!"Wilbur said,as he answered the call.

"Where are you?"I asked,as I glared at my 13-almost-14-years-old little brother.

"Eh...I kinda went to the future...'September 7,2045' to be exact."Wilbur replied."And...I'm in...my future wedding."

I gasped.

"Wilbur..."I started.

"Please don't tell Mom and Dad."Wilbur begged.

"Anthony..."I continued.

"Please,West."Wilbur said."Don't tell them."

"Robinson."I finished."You better stay there,because when I get there you're going to be in so much trouble."

"Stupid 23-years-old brother."Wilbur mumbled.

I rolled my eyes.

He then ended the call.

Carl then ran in,Tallulah and Laszlo were following him.

"Where's Wilbur?"Carl asked,as he folded his golden arms.

"In the future!"I replied,mocking my little brother's voice.

Tallulah gasped.

"We'll go with you."Laszlo,quickly,said.

"Thanks,Laz."I replied,as I fist-pumped with my 24-years-old cousin.

Tallulah rolled her eyes.

We ran towards the travel tube and it took us to the garage

**The Garage**

**Time: **_4:47pm._

I sat in front of the steering wheel.

"Are you guys ready?"I asked Laszlo and Tallulah.

"Yep."My cousins replied.

I typed "September 7, 2045." on the keyboard(which was on the steering wheel).

The time machine began to elevate.

"This is amazing!"Tallulah squealed.

**Wilbur P.O.V:**

**Robinson Mansion**

**Date:** _September 7, 2045._

**Time:** _6:40 am._

"Was that Wesley?"Wil/Older Me asked.

I nodded.

"Is he coming?"Wil asked.

I,once again,nodded.

Wil bit his lip,as he ran to the bathroom.

I looked towards Older Carl.

"Explain."I said,as I folded my arms.

"Your parents and your brother had a fight in 2040."Older Carl explained."Wesley got really mad that he said that he was going to move out,which he did,and your parents...they didn't take it so well."

I gulped.

Wil then walked in.

"So,we're getting married?"I said,trying to start a conversation.

Wil nodded.

"Are you kidding me?"I cried."We are seriously getting married!"

Wil smiled.

"I'm not joking,Wilbur."He said.

Older Carl rolled his eyes.

"Wilbur,what are you doing here?"He asked me.

"I just wanted to talk with Wil about The Unstoppable Four."I said.

"You,me and Dad will talk about this later."Wil said,as he sat on the floor.

"Ok."I said."...I have a question about your bride."

Wil nodded,in a 'go on' way.

"How does she smell like?"I asked.

"Victoria's Secret 'Strawberries&Champagne',and it's a very sexy scent."Wil replied.

"Someone's gaga for this girl."I joked.

Older Carl and I started laughing.

"Shut up." Wil snapped,as he blushed.

I laughed harder.

Wil rolled his eyes.

"Wilbur,are you awake?"I heard a voice say from outside of my future room.

"Yeah,dad!"Wil said.

"Are you ready?"Cornelius asked,as he walked in.

"No."Wil,nervously,said.

Cornelius rolled his eyes,he then looked towards me.

"What are you doing here?"He asked me.

"He needs to ask us something."Wil said.

"After the wedding."Cornelius said.

"That's what I told him."Wil said.

"Now,get ready."Cornelius said to Wil.

He then turned towards me.

"You're coming with me."He said.

"Ok."I nodded.

And with that,Cornelius dragged me to his lab.

* * *

"Okay,Anto."Wilbur said,as he sat on AntoRodriguez7's desk."Why do you gave me an older brother?"

"I thought you needed one."AntoRodriguez8 grinned evilly.

Wilbur rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding me?"He said.

"Maybe."AntoRodriguez7 says.

"Agh!and he gets a 'P.O.V' in his first appearance!"Wilbur screams.

"Well,I thought it would be fun giving him some of your spotlight."AntoRodriguez7 shrugged.

"Believe me,it's not fun."Wilbur said."...When do you start school?"

"October 9."AntoRodriguez7 replied.

Wilbur gasped.

"I wanna have your vacations."He says.

"Oh,so you're jealous of me?"AntoRodriguez7 teased.

"No."Wilbur lied.

AntoRodriguez7 rolls her eyes.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Victoria's Secret",even thought it's only mentioned. I do own Wesley Hale Robinson(from my story "Memories Of The Robinson Family").**

**The reason why I included Wesley: I started writing this chapter as a random idea,but then I included some "The Unstoppable Four" things and...BOOM! I had this chapter finished in an hour. I mostly take a few hours when I write chapters for "The Unstoppable Four",but today I was using my iPod Touch to write instead of using a laptop...so blame my sister for not letting me use her laptop.**

**Til' the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7(and W****ilbur & Wesley Robinson).**


	6. Lewis,The Lab & The Truth

**Another chapter!Yay!**

**I know this chapter is very random.**

**Now...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Wilbur P.O.V:**

**The Lab**

**Date:** _September 7, 2045._

**Time: **_6:45 am._

As soon as Cornelius and I walked in the lab,I gasped.

"LEWIS!"I cried.

Yep,Lewis was there...but he looked a little bit older than me.

He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt,his blue sweater vest and _jeans?_

"Hey Wilbur!"14-years-old Lewis greeted.

"What are you doing here?"I asked.

"You brought him here."Cornelius said.

"You mean,_Wil _brought _Lewis _here."I said.

Cornelius nodded.

"Now what are _you _doing here?"Lewis asked.

"I can't tell you about it."I said.

"Why not?"Lewis asked.

"None of your business."I snapped.

"Is this about T.U.F(The Unstoppable Four),Wilbur?"Cornelius asked.

I nodded.

Cornelius turned towards Lewis.

"Sorry,you have to wait until it happens."He said to his younger-self.

Lewis shrugged.

"I can wait."He said.

"You guys are going to stay here,until Wil and I come back."Cornelius said.

Lewis and I nodded.

Cornelius turned towards the staircase,when I gasped.

"Dad,wait!"I said.

"What?"Cornelius asked,still facing the staircase.

"Wesley...he's coming to get me."I said.

"Ok."Cornelius mumbled.

And with that,he left.

**Wesley P.O.V:**

**The Main Entrance**

**Time:** _7:00am._

Tallulah,Laszlo and I were at the front door.

"Hey kid,ring my..."Spike was saying,before he noticed me."_W-Wesley R-Robinson...?_"

I,awkwardly,nodded.

Tallulah rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Lefty came out,followed by Carl.

"If you're looking for your brother."Carl said."He's in the lab."

"Can we look around?"Tallulah asked.

Carl shrugged.

Laszlo and Tallulah then walked towards a different direction from the lab.

"You come with me."I said to Carl.

Carl nodded and we walked to the lab.

**A few minutes later...**

We were in the lab.

"Wesley,can we stay?"Wilbur begged me."I have to ask Wil a few things."

"Besides today's my wedding day."He then added.

I sighed.

"Ok."I said.

"Thanks,West!"Wilbur cried.

**Normal P.O.V:**

**The Cannon Room**

**Date: **_September 17, 2038._

**Time: **_5:30pm._

Cornelius walked in.

"Gaston,where's Wilbur,Wesley,Tallulah and Laszlo?"He asked.

Cornelius then noticed Hayley,Max and Freddy.

"Hi."He said.

"Hey Mr. Robinson!"Hayley waved.

"Hayley?"Cornelius asked.

"Why are you guys using uniforms?"He then asked.

"Eh..."Freddy said."We..."

"Wilbur told us one of your inventions was stolen."Max,quickly,said.

"WHAT!"Cornelius screamed.

"Mr. Robinson,we just wanted to help Wilbur."Hayley said.

Cornelius then got an idea.

"You guys know what?"He said."I'm not mad. In fact,I'm happy because now you guys are going to try my inventions."

"Do you guys wanna stay for dinner?"Cornelius then added.

"Sure."Hayley,Max and Freddy said.

Cornelius turned towards Gaston.

"You didn't answered my question."He said.

"Wilbur's doing some time traveling."Gaston replied.

"And Wesley?"Cornelius asked.

"I think he's doing his homework."Gaston said.

"Ok."Cornelius said.

* * *

"This chapter is very random."Wilbur says.

"Look,Wilbur."AntoRodriguez7 snapped."I think you should stop complaining about my work."

"Now,let's go to the kitchen and eat cookies."Wilbur suggested.

AntoRodriguez7 shrugs.

"I do like cookies."She says.

"I know you do."Wilbur smiled.

"I heard about the new invention."AntoRodriguez7,randomly,says.

"You mean the 'wash-n-glow' gloves?"Wilbur asked.

"Yep."AntoRodriguez7 said."May you explain to the readers what the 'wash-n-glow' do?"

"The 'wash-n-glow' gloves are the future version of a dish washer."Wilbur explains,as he faces the readers."The left glove is supposed to clean the dirty dishes with soap and the right glove,which looks a little bit like Ironman's gloves,has a small hose which is supposed to rinse the soap. The gloves also glow in the dark."

"Where can I buy that invention?"AntoRodriguez7 says."I hate washing the dishes,it's totally boring. But the 'wash-n-glow' make washing the dishes...fun!"

Wilbur helds up sign that says: 'Soon at your local store'.

* * *

**So,yeah...Wilbur and I just did that commercial for the 'wash-n-glow' gloves,which are going to be in the next chapter.**

**Even thought this chapter is very random and short,I did enjoyed writing the last part(the 'wash-n-glow' gloves part).**

**Note: Just 1 more chapter in 2045 and they go back to 2038(and Lewis goes back to 2009).**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Meet The Robinsons,I do own the 'wash-n-glow' gloves and Max Yagoobian,Hayley Burns and Wesley Robinson. My friend Victorious Monster High Winx Lover owns Freddy Dust.**

**Til' the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7(and Wilbur & Wesley Robinson).**


End file.
